1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emitting devices that have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response time, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including an anode, a hole-transporting layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron-transporting layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. In this regard, the HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. Carriers such as the holes and the electrons recombine in the EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.